Love is Harder Than Most Think
by Saylin
Summary: Who knew a slip in the shower could bring such happiness and joy. But who knew the birth of a baby could yeild such pain. BBRae minor RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Teen Titan fic. I have to say though there will be a lot of happiness and love in this story it's really a tragedy. Just to let you know. Please Review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy watched Raven out of the corner of his eye while playing video games with Cyborg. This was what he always did and this is probably why Cyborg always beat him, and then he would accuse Cyborg of cheating then they would both scream at each other and Raven would get up and leave the room entirely. That was how it always happened and he couldn't help it. There was something about her that just made him want to watch her.

She was just too beautiful. Her big dark eyes, perfect skin, and her silky hair, hair that you could just run your fingers through over and over and eyes you could just get lost in. If she ever caught him staring at her she never let on to it. He had to admit that he was in love with her and had been from the first moment that she had told him that his old doom patrol mask was stupid.

She never lied, even it hurt somebody's feelings she was always brutally honest and that was another he loved about her. He didn't care that she was the daughter of inter-dimensional demon.; she had proved that side of her didn't matter when she gave part of her soul just to save them. Not to mention she was the only one who regularly ate the breakfast he made when it was his turn to cook. She had even admitted that she kind of liked it.

Beast Boy wondered if he would ever get the courage to ask her out. It had taken him forever to ask Terra and he had only thought she was cute. It would be near impossible to ask Raven out. She must at some level like him because when he and Cyborg went through her mirror and into her room; her pink side had flirted with and told him he was funny. Even if it was just friendship he could live with that. But he wanted more. He wanted her to love him for the rest of her life. He wanted her to be the one who he could grow old with. But she probably thought he was just some green-skinned freak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked over at Beast Boy he was playing a video game with Cyborg as per usual. He would sneak looks at her the whole time like he couldn't understand why she was reading or something. She never let on that she noticed that he did this, even though she saw him doing it all the time. He must think that she was the biggest nerd. Oh well it didn't matter he would never see her as anything but a team-mate and possibly a friend. But that was all they were probably destined for. She got up to leave and met Beast boy's eyes before she left for her room.

Once in her room Raven took off her leotard and cloak and prepared to get ready for a shower. She put on her black bathrobe and looked at herself in the mirror. The robe stopped about mid-thigh and slightly flattered her trim petit figure. She was kind of pretty if one found gray skin and purple hair attractive. She at least had a good figure going for her. That much she had. She wondered if Beast Boy had ever admired her figure if even only for a second. She shrugged at her reflection than headed for the bathroom. She slid off her robe and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on as hot as she could take it and leaned back against the tiled wall. She stayed in the shower until all of her aches and pains mental and physical were gone. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Pulling her hair into a bun, she toweled the rest of her off and put on her robe. She had just opened the bathroom door when she walked smack into someone causing her self and the person to fall on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy had been standing outside the bathroom for about twenty minutes now and he really had to pee. Whoever was inside was using all the hot water and causing steam to leak out from under the door. He heard the water shut off and five minutes later the door opened and out came the person cloaked in steam but he didn't care he just started into the bathroom and accidentally knocked over whoever was coming out.

He landed on top of Raven and she was clad only in a bathrobe. He was straddled across her hips and the impact from the fall had caused her bathrobe to open slightly revealing her perfect breasts but only part of them. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity and the all of the sudden Raven used her powers to melt into the floor. And just like that she was gone. She always did that when she got uncomfortable. He looked out the bathroom door and saw her floating back to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back in her room Raven collapsed onto her bed. '_What in the hell just happened?'_ Raven though to her. She was becoming increasingly agitated. '_Why did being in close proximity to Beast Boy always do that to her?'_ She took off her bathrobe and slipped under the cover's completely forgetting about her hair was still in a bun and that she was naked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy went straight to bed after the incident with Raven. After tossing and turning for over an hour he got up and stood in front of the mirror. He was still in his uniform and shoes and all that was one thing that would deter sleep but his spandex pants were tented out in the front from thoughts of Raven. Shocked and immensely embarrassed she immediately took off the uniform and headed off for a very cold shower.

Once in the shower Beast Boy tried to picture anything and everything that wasn't sexually appealing. So he envisioned Cyborg in the shower. Which caused him to shudder both from the temperature of the water and the disturbing mental image. Then all of the sudden Cyborg was on a stage without most of his titanium armor off. He was dancing erotically and was wearing mesh genie pants and a bikini top of the same material with little tassels. Beast Boy shrieked out loud at this but the more tried to stop thinking about faster Cyborg danced. But then there was a flash of light and Raven appeared clad in the same outfit as Cyborg. Only she made it look good.

Out of nowhere a staircase appeared and Raven began to descend and she swished her hips with every step. She came down to the stage and began to dance erotically. Beast Boy opened his eyes and tried to rid himself of the image but he still saw it even with his eye open. He slammed his head back into tile and accidentally knocked himself unconscious. When his body fell it blocked the drain causing the water level to rise and started to enter his airway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven woke out of a sound sleep for no apparent reason. The reason soon made it self known when the extreme urge to use the bathroom came upon her. She got up and was just about to open the door when she realized that she was naked. She grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom. The door was locked and the shower was running. But something wasn't right because the water had spilled over the edge of the tub spread across the floor and was creeping under the door. Raven sent out her magic and used it to melt into the floor and come back into form on the other side of the bathroom door. What she saw caused her to scream out in horror. Beast Boy's body laying face down on bottom of the tub underwater.

She ran to the tub and turned off the water and plunged her hands into the icy water and lifted his body out. He was paler than he usually was and his beautiful green lips were tinged with blue. Raven grabbed a towel of the bar and wrapped around his body. She laid him gently on the ground and shook him and screamed his name. When he didn't respond she checked for a pulse and found none. She immediately started breath for the one she loved. She pounded his chest with all of her might and screamed at him.

"Damn it, Beast Boy. Breath you can't die. You can't leave us, you can't leave me, and because I love you damn it." With one final pound on his chest Beast Boy expelled a huge amount of water and continued to cough up more. But in true Beast Boy fashion he never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Cause I'm one sexy beast." With that he collapsed. That was when Raven realized that he was naked. She wrapped him securely in his towel and she morphed through the floor and laid him on her bed. She got dressed and spent the night in her chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy woke up with the sun shining through the shades. He rolled over expecting to roll out of bed but instead found more bed. That was when he realized that he wasn't in his room. He looked around at the dark drapes and dark everything when he realized that he was in Raven's room. Then like a flood the events of last night came back to him. Him landing on top of Raven, then going into the shower, Cyborg gyrating in a genie outfit, and Raven telling him that she loved him. Beast Boy walked over to the window and drew back the shades and knew it was going to be a beautiful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: To everyone who reviewed you kick ass and rock my sox! Thanx and keep it up! **D

Raven woke up with the sun in her eyes she looked over at the windows to see a stark naked Beast Boy standing on front of her window with a goofy smile on his face. She admired the view and inadvertently sighed in happiness. Beast Boy whipped around at the sound and then realized that he was naked. He turned into a mouse and ran for the door. She caught him and put him on the bed.

"Don't even think about it. We have to talk." She said seriously. Beast Boy turned back into a person and gathered the sheets around him. She looked sheepishly up at Raven and nodded his head in agreement.

"Look Rae I'm not going to beat around the bush on this one I'm in love with you. Always have been and always will be. Just never said anything about it because you scare the hell out of me." Beast Boy said without a hint of humor anywhere in the statement. But when realized that he had offended her and he tried to quickly fix it. He scootched over to the edge of the bed where she was sitting and took her hand in his.

"What I mean is you're so serious and ready to take on life. You know what you want and you go for it that's what scares me about you I'm intimidated by you. You're so much stronger than me in a lot a ways that does necessarily mean physical strength." Looking into her eyes Beast Boy took her other hand and brought it to his lips.

"Look Beast Boy," Raven said as she pulled her hands out Beast Boy's "I love you too and I probably always will also but this can never go anywhere. You know that my powers are controlled by my emotions. I can't get into anything that would cause an emotional shift. I'm sorry Best Boy but this can never be. Bury it deep in your heart and forget if you can. But remember one thing I'll always love you no matter where I go or who I meet." With that Raven kissed him on the cheek and turned away from him. But Beast Boy wasn't about to let the girl he loved off the hook that easily.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around and she looked at him with her huge surprised eyes. As if that wasn't enough he yelled in her face shaking her all the while trying to knock some sense into her. "Damn it Raven we both know that that is complete and utter bullshit. We defeated your father. Trigon is gone you can control your powers now. You don't meditate half as much as you used to. I know you can control them so don't give me this crap. Either you love me or you don't. Do you love me and want to be with if you do then say something." With that Raven kissed Beast Boy for the first time and both of their worlds exploded in color.

When Beast Boy broke the kiss for air he looked at Raven with a new light. She was smiling a real genuine smile and it made her look even more beautiful than before. When he looked into her eyes he saw the real Raven, the girl she always hid from the world.

"Rae I want you to know that we'll take this slow we'll never go forward a step unless you're absolutely sure that you want to take it I'll never push you into something you don't want to do."

"You know what Beast Boy its really funny how life works out."

"What d'ya mean Raven?"

"Well today's my birthday and you given me the best birthday present ever." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then her eyes lit up with a sudden idea "Let's go tell everyone. I think they had an idea but they never knew for sure."  
"Yeah why not Cyborg been ragging on me forever to ask you out. Hey Raven do you have something that I could wear seeing as I'm butt naked." Blushing Raven went to her closet and was about to pull out a tee shirt and a pair of shorts when an evil smile spread across her face. She put them back and grabbed her black silk robe.

"Sorry BB I only have this and panties I hope you don't mind." She handed it to him and he looked at her hard for a moment then pulled it on.

"Hey Raven one question what happened to your hair?" Raven threw a glance at her mirror before leaving and realized that she had left it in a bun and it come out. They walked out hand in hand and entered the common room looking like the world's most bizarre couple. Raven with her hair every where and creased strangely and Beast Boy in Raven's robe. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg looked at them then at each other then burst out laughing. All they could get out was Cyborg's almost unintelligible "'bout damn time."

Raven and Beast Boy went their separate ways after breakfast. Raven went and straightened her hair and Beast Boy went to get dressed. Once in his room he threw himself on the bed he couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed and for the better at that. He was about to get up and get dressed when an idea struck him he was going to surprise Raven and take her out for their first date. He was going to take her to the fanciest restaurant he could afford with his savings. Even if he spent it all on one meal. For her it would be worth it, just to see her smile on her face. With a smile of his own plastered on his face he put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and left the tower to scour the city for the perfect restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven hadn't seen Beast Boy since they had announced that they were together. He must have snuck while she was in the bathroom. "Sneaky little bastard." She said softly as she smiled to herself. She wondered if he gone food shopping with Cyborg. When she was happy with her appearance Raven went to her window and began to meditate. Then she went into the common room just around noon and noticed that Cyborg was back and Beast Boy wasn't. Grabbing a cup of tea she went to her room and grabbed a book and headed back into the common room. She decided to read until he came back but due to lack of sleep from the night before Raven passed out a couple pages into her book.

When Raven woke up there was a note pinned to her hood. Detaching it carefully it read, "Go to your room and put on the dress that is on your bed." Intrigued Raven got up walked to her room. When she got there a beautiful black dress lay across her bed. It was strapless with a flared skirt. She held it up to herself as she looked at her reflection in awe. It was exactly what she would have picked out for herself but that wasn't the end of the surprises. On her pillow lay and silver card that read: _Mr. Garfield Logan requests the pleasure of your company tonight. He asks that you join him for dinner at promptly at eight o'clock. A limousine will arrive at 7:30 to escort your destination Enjoy!_

Raven stared at the little card in disbelief then got to her senses and looked at her clock. It said 7:15.

"Shit the limos going to here in fifteen minutes!" Raven yelled out loud. She scrambled around the room for the next ten minutes getting dressed and trying to locate the only pair of black stilettos she owned. Once she found them she slipped them one and tried to figure out what to do next. She sat in front of her mirror and decided to take the easy way out with her hair she pulled into a bun and secured with peal tipped bobby pins and let the two pieces that normally hang down stay where they were.

When she was done she looked at her reflection and was stunned. She never knew that there was a beautiful girl lurking inside of her. Raven heard someone knocking on her door so she tore her self away from the mirror and answered it.

Cyborg stood there in chauffeur's outfit complete with a little hat. He held out his arm and escorted her wordlessly out of her room and down to the garage. He opened the door to the T-car and with a tip of his hat he closed the door and they were off. The windows were tinted so Raven couldn't see where they were going. After about twenty minutes the car stopped and the door opened all she could see was a lighted row of trees that acted as a canopy for the walk way. As soon as she stepped out of the car the T-car sped away.

Raven walked down the walkway and walked beneath a stone archway that revealed a beautiful garden in a stone courtyard. It was a restaurant Raven realized as she walked farther in. There was a dance floor and a string quartet playing in a shadowed corner. Raven felt like she had left the real world and entered Never Land. Just then Beast Boy came up to her, took her hand and led her to a small table is a good sized niche. The were blocked mostly from view by hanging tendrils of sweet smelling flowers and was lit by at a hundred little candles hanging in little glass orbs.

Raven looked at Beast Boy all suited up in a tux looking amazingly handsome. He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. She could have cried. This had been what he had been doing all day planning this for her. All for her. Raven reached across the table and took Beast Boy's hand and held. Dinner came and went the came dessert and when that too was done. Beast Boy stood up wordlessly and held his hand out to her.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked in what he hoped was his smoothest voice. When Raven smiled up at him and took his hand he knew that everything was going perfectly and just as planned. They waltzed slowly their bodies fitting so perfectly together. Raven had her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and in that second something hit him. In heels Raven stood a good six inches taller than him. With a smile Beast Boy decided that it didn't matter. He was about to pull her closer when she pulled away and smiled at him as she kicked off her shoes then resumed her position on Beast Boy's shoulder only now she didn't have to lean down they were exactly the same height.

"Not fair Rae." Beast Boy said quietly in to her ear but all he got in response was a kiss on the neck just below his right ear. Smiling Beast Boy danced the rest of the night in the same position. And when the time came to leave Raven's lay forgotten as the two cuddled in the back of the T-car.

That night just before Raven fell asleep in Beast Boy's arms she said "Hey BB?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"That was one hell of a first date." And for the first time in her life Raven slept with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Did you love it I had so much fun writing this chapter! And if you guys want more then: Read, Review, and Enjoy! Love, Saylin**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days after Raven and Beast Boy's first date turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. They became inseparable almost immediately but like most couples they fought. Only Raven was still Raven and Beast Boy was still Beast Boy. There were times that if you didn't know the Titans personally you couldn't understand why two polar opposites would be dating. But the other Titans knew why. Beast Boy and Raven loved each other with a ferocity that seemed unmatched by any other person before in history.

On their six month anniversary the Titan Tower rocked with a party not only to celebrate the union but also BB's birthday. He turned seventeen.

"Hey Rae guess what?"

"What Beast Boy?" She asked quizzically.

"Time to open presents!" With that Beast Boy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the couch.

"What should I open first?" There was no reason to ask the question because Starfire was practically vibrating with excitement over her gift.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy please open mine first. It is the most glorious of things. I have found a store in the mall of shopping that has everything with your nick of names on it! Pleas open it I wish to see your reaction!" Starfire bounced over to where Beast Boy was sitting holding Raven's hand. He took the present from Starfire. He opened it and found an emerald green velvet green zip up sweat shirt with "be-be" studded on the front in faux diamonds. Beast Boy held it up not exactly sure what to make of it. He looked around at the other Titans but got no help there. Raven was biting her lip, Robin was holding his chin smirking, and Cyborg had shoved his entire fist in his mouth and was basically choking on it. But Starfire was looking up at him with her big innocent eyes and waiting for his reaction so he had no choice.

"Thanx, I love it. It's exactly what I would have picked out for myself. How'd you know?" He said as evenly as possible. She squealed with delight and pulled him off the couch andinto one of her patented bone-crushing hugs until he started to turn blue. When she finally released him Cyborgpokedhim to get his attention the pointed to a huge box on the floor next to him that was evidently thepresent. Seeing the over large box Cyborg was kneeling next Beast Boy threw himself off the couch and on to the box. Inside was a two person moped. Beast Boy was practically crying with joy over it. It was blue, silver and white just like the T-car.

"Oh man! Thanx Cyborg!" With a huge hug from the half man, half robot, Robin's present was next. It was a new uniform, orange and silver. He shook Robin's hand knowing that the Boy wonder was not one much for hugs. He turned to Raven whose eyes were down cast looking at the purple bag in her lap.

"Raven what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that you got such great presents, mine kinda pales in comparison." She said quietly as she passed the present across the sofa to him. He opened the bag and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. Inside the bag was a box of condoms and a video game. He looked at Raven who smirked at him from underneath her bag and said to him telepathically. "_Leave them in the bag they're for later!"_

Beast Boy must have blanched considerably because every one was looking at him oddly.

"Well what'd she get you BB?" Said Cyborg with a demonic glint in his eye as he made a grab for the bag. Beast Boy gave a squeal and tried to get over the back of the couch before Cyborg could get the bag but Raven was faster than both of them. She used her powers to suspend the bag in the air over Cyborg's head. She took out the video game and put it in his hands and he was instantly satisfied.

"Sweet! Halo 3! Dude we have to try this out right now!" Beast Boy and Raven's eyes met for a second before each was dragged off. Raven by Starfire and Beast Boy by Cyborg.

Later that night Beast Boy was sitting in his room and looking at a little black velvet box. Inside it was Raven's present; nestled on a tiny purple silk lay a silver necklace. It was in that shape of a triangle with a little triangle shaped amythist in the middle. It had little scroll work design surrounding the stone. It was beautiful and had screamed Raven when he had went to jewelry store. He closed the box and was just about to get up and go into Raven's room when a huge black raven appeared and enveloped him and the next thing he knew he was laying on his back in Raven's room on her bed.

"Not fair Rae!" He said as he started to get from the bed but she appeared out of nowhere and pushed him back on the bed. He turned into a kitten and ran away with the box in his mouth.

When he morphed back into his elf-form he said "Whoa Rae I have something for you first." He said as he turned an ugly shade of crimson. She smiled and patted the bed next to her. He went over to her and handed her the box with out a word. She opened it and almost dropped the box. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked at Beast Boy with nothing but love in her eyes. She took the necklace from its beautiful resting place and secured it around her neck. Then she launched herself at Beast Boy. She held him in a hug that was befitting of Starfire but unlike Starfire she knew when to let go.

Beast Boy kissed Raven with everything he had. All of his passion, love and everything into. When he broke the kiss he looked onto Raven's eyes trying find and answer.

"Raven are you sure you want to do this? Before we go any further I want to make sure that you're sure." Beast Boy said as he looked at her earnestly.

"Beast Boy I love with everything that I am. And yes I'm sure because I've been trying to get into your pants for the last month and a half. I'm sure that's why I decided to take the next step." With that Raven slid off her rob and slowly and seductively pulled Beast Boy's and tee shirt and boxers off.

When they were both naked they began explore each others bodies with soft caresses and slow smooth kisses in exactly the right places. When the time came Beast Boy entered Raven slowly giving her time to adjust. But once she was used to the feeling passion took over and they rode it out together. The world shine with a new intensity and exploded in fire works. They collapsed together and their two hearts beat as one.

But as the fated lovers drifted off to sleep tangled in each others arms the box of condoms lay forgotten on the floor.

**A/N: Loved it, Hated found to smutty or cheesy? Got tell if you want me to know! **

**Read, Review, Enjoy! Love, Saylin**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: Words in _Italics _indicate Telepathic conversations! The breaks indicate passage of passage of time. Except for the last one. But you're all smart enough to figure that out.

Read, Review, and Enjoy! Love, Saylin 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven woke up the next morning feeling more complete than she ever had in her whole life. She was cuddled up spoon style with Beast Boy snuggled into her back with his lips resting on the nape of her neck and both arms wrapped around her midsection. Raven didn't want to disturb him so she used her powers to bring the clock closer to her face. It was 3:00 in the morning, and being still tired Raven turned over so that she was face to face with Beast By. She kissed his forehead gently and lovingly before letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Raven while she slept, her powers activated. As she slept black energy emanated from the little red jewel on her forehead it crept towards the forgotten box of prophylactics. (Condoms) The box opened and one condom was pulled out it was then surrounded by black energy and it disintegrated. Leaving only the torn wrapper behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Beast boy woke up face to face with Raven. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. He just spent hours watching her sleep. He was just drifting back to sleep when heard Raven's voice in his head.

"_Hey. How long have you been up?"_

"_Not long. You?"_

"_Since just now. I felt immense emotions coming from you. So I asked you in your head so as to not wake you up."_

"I've been watching you sleep and marveling how beautiful you are." Beast Boy said quietly as he brushed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. They snuggled back into each other and were just about to drift off back to sleep when Beast Boy shot off the bed like a rocket.

"Rae did we use a condom last night?" He practically screamed. Raven sat up confused and looked around. But what she saw lying next to Beast Boy's foot caused her to sigh in relief.

Lying next to Beast Boy's foot was the torn wrapper from the condom. She looked into Beast Boy's eyes and then looked at the ground. Beast Boy looked like he could have melted from relief. Bending down he picked up the troublesome little wrapper. Looked at it hard for a moment then tossed it into Raven's whimsically egg-shaped trash can.

"That's a relief! For a second there I got really scared." Beast Boy said as he flopped down on the bed. Causing Raven to roll and meet him in the center. She smiled and looked into his eyes. And when he looked deeply into his eyes she let him see everything.

She let him see all the memories, everything she held nothing back. When she was done she looked at him with tears running down her face. But he just pulled her into her into his arms, kissed her hair and told her every thing would be alright.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From that moment on the two were inseparable. Around the tower you didn't see one without the other. But like most couples they fought, but unlike most couples they both had super powers. The other titans learned early on the signs that storm was brewing. Beast Boy would get board with video games and bug Starfire, and if Starfire wasn't doing anything interesting then he would bug Robin until he was threatened within an inch of his life. Then he would sit by Raven and hold her hand, and then he would cuddle up into her side and eventually get bored with that. So he would beg her to go flying or take a walk on the beach with him. He would needle and nag until she slammed her book shut and either scream at him or chose to placate him.

Today Raven was in no mood to placate him. And as the routine went she slammed her book down and turned to him with her face reddening and then she let him have it. She screamed herself horse and surrounded Beast Boy in a bubble of black energy. She was just about to leave the room when beast said the words that for some reason set Raven off.

"Jees Rae what's you're problem chill!" He said as he fell out of the bubble. Raven stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around.

"What's my problem! What's my problem?" Raven screamed "My problem is that after all I do for you it's never enough. All want is more, more, more and even then it's not enough!" With that Raven ran sobbing out of the room. Leaving a very confused Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire in her wake.

The other Titans just stared at each other confusedly for while until Cyborg got up and stood in front of Beast Boy.

"All right what'd you do?"

"ME? Why do you automatically assume I did something? She's been like this all week." He said earnestly "Yesterday she punched me in the ear because I finished the Fudge Budgies. I mean come on, I know they're good but they're just cookies."

Starfire interjected with "Maybe it is her 'Time of the Month'." She emphasized with air quotes. All the boys made a grossed out face but Beast Boy just looked relieved to have some sort of explanation as to why his girlfriend was acting so weird.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven flew into her room and threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. As she slept Raven instinctively curled herself into a ball around her stomach. Raven slept with her heartbeat in tune with that of the new life growing in side her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/n: I know its been a long ass time since I've updated but here it is finally! D So without any further gilding the lily the story.

It had been about a month since Raven had first started acting so weird. And Beast Boy was still at a loss as to why she was acting so weird. At first he had thought that it was just 'time of the month' but when it continued he just decided to cope with as best he could. But there was something else about Raven lately. She had changed. She seemed to glow with inward light. She also smelled slightly different. Beast Boy's enhanced senses kept picking up weird things like a double heart beat or just something extra. And it was something that he couldn't explain.

One day he was walking in the park with Raven and something struck him. Maybe she was changing. Maybe she was becoming more human. Or her demon side was dying or least becoming less powerful. That had to be it would explain everything. The rosy complexion the outpouring of emotion. She was finally being able to let out all the emotions she had never been able to let loose before. With that conclusion reached Beast Boy stopped walking whirled Raven around and kissed her full on the lips. Raven smiled dazedly and continued walking with her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Raven couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment. She was walking in the late autumn park with her lover who had just kissed the daylights out of her. Raven snuggled her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and let herself be at peace with the moment. It was just starting to get dark when they reached BB's moped and started home. It fully dark by the time they pulled into the tower's garage.

Beast Boy and Raven entered the elevator and waited for it to take them to the top floor. Without warning the elevator stopped and shuddered on its cable. They were just starting to get antsy when Cyborg's face appeared on the communicator.

"Sorry guys, I was just running a routine power systems check. I just shut the tower completely down. I have to wait for the system to reboot before I can start the elevator back up. It looks like you guys could be stuck in there for a while. I'll give you a shout when everything's up and running. Cyborg out."

"Well Rae, it looks like we could be stuck here for while." BeastBoy said as he flipped his communicator shut. He was just about to sit down when figurative light bulb went off about his head. "Rae, why don't you do that morphy-thingy and transport us to the common room." Raven smiled held out her hand and together they re-appeared in front of the TV screen in front a very scared Bumble Bee and the Titans East.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and busted out laughing. Raven and the others just watched him confusedly until he got enough control of himself to explain.

"Rae, they never saw you do you black energy bird thing. It's pretty scary if you're seeing it for the first time."

"Oh. Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that we got caught in the elevator and didn't want to wait it out." With that explained the Titans East and the titans had a little party to celebrate being together after everything that had happened. Throughout the night little things that happened seemed to set Raven off. Like Mas y Menos fighting over Starfire and Speedy's and Robin's ceaseless tech talk. Just when the Chinese food got there, opened up and passed around, Raven went running out of the room when the shrimp and lobster sauce got put in front of her.

Everyone looked around at each other confused until Beast Boy went to go and see if she was alright. When Beast boy found her Raven was hunched over the toilet with her face hidden by the bowl.

"Rae, are you ok?" He asked tentatively. Raven pulled her face out of the bowl and gave him a weak smile. Beast Boy took a towel and ran it under cool water and draped it over the back of her neck. He waited with her until she got it all up. When she was sure that it was all over she allowed Beast Boy to gently wash her face. They sat there together with Beast Boy staring at Raven as if he was trying to summon x-ray vision.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine. You can stop staring at me like I'm going to explode. I've just been feeling a little under the weather. Now help me up so we can go back to the party. " Raven yelled as she stuck her hands out for him to grab. Beast Boy hesitated slightly but finally helped Raven up to her feet.

When they got back to the common room Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand before the doors opened. Everyone was anxious to make sure that Raven was ok. But she just smiled and assured everyone that it must have been something she had eaten earlier that day. While Raven was reassuring everyone that she was fine Beast Boy's mind did a mental list of everything that they had eaten that day. He had made her breakfast in bed; soy waffles with soy milk in her herbal tea and for lunch they had had tofu dog in the park. Beast Boy mentally kicked himself when he got up to check the fridge and found his soy milk smelling like on of his socks after a training session with Robin. It was his fault that Raven had become sick. He went over to apologize when he saw her cornered by Speedy looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Raven and Beast Boy had went their separate ways as soon as they entered the common room, as soon as she walked in she was in the center of every one who wanted make sure that she was ok. Just as she managed to get out of the circle was she cornered by Speedy.

"Hey Raven, you know what I was thinking?" He said as soon as he got her away from the rest of the group.

"No, what were you thinking?" Raven said trying very hard to feign interest.

"I was thinking that while we've fought side by side a number of times we've never really made an effort to get and _KNOW_ each other. So maybe some time we could go get dinner and get to know each other." When making this statement Speedy had put his hand on the wall next to Raven's head and leaned on it.

"You know Speedy I'm flattered I really am but….." Raven never got to finish her statement because Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere and situated himself between the two and said "She's with me!"

Speedy blinked once at Beast Boy then turned his attention back to Raven who just nodded in confirmation. Speedy walked away without any thing else to say and sat down next to Starfire apparently to do the same trick. Except this time he didn't get a chance to get a word out before Robin put his arm possessively around her shoulder. Beast Boy and Raven sat together the rest of the night with out any further interruption.

That night as every one was saying good-bye and good night, Beast Boy hugged and kissed Bumble Bee on the cheek. The same as Robin and Cyborg had done. But it apparently offended Raven because as soon as they were alone she let him have it.

"What was that?" She almost yelled as she tried to contain her anger. But for poor Beast Boy who had not a clue as to what he done just gave her a blank look and waited for her to explain. "Don't you dare and try to play dumb with me mister! You must forget I that can read minds and I see nothing but guilt." Yeah there was guilt; guilt over supposedly poisoning is girlfriend. Beast Boy was Just about to apologize when Raven went into yet another tirade.

"I can't believe that you would do something so disgusting like that not only in public but in front of me. Not even trying to hide it. You just went all out there. And when you whispered in her ear you were laughing at me. Like this 'oh look there's stupid little Raven to stupid to have any idea about us……………." She continued to go on but the more she went on the more she started to cry. Until finally Beast Boy couldn't take it any more.

"Raven what the hell are you screaming and crying about you're not making any sense and you being completely irrational. Please calm down. There's nothing going on between me and Bumble Bee. We're friends and nothing more. I gave her a hug and teensy peck on the cheek good-bye. Nothing else. So please love calm down." If Raven had been in a some what normal mental state Beast Boy's soothing little speech would have calmed her down and made her feel better. But she wasn't. So instead it sent her off on a tirade to end all tirades.

Beast Boy just sat through it all and took all the insults that were flown his way. Until it got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore. (again) Beast Boy stood up from where he was sitting and grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her.

"Rae I can't even understand the words that are coming out of your mouth. Even if it is English. Just relax I love you and nobody else. So just calm down." At this point he released her and she just gave him a look of sorrow and surprise before she collapsed.

A/n: Well it just got interesting didn't it. If anyone's confused just send me a note and I'll clarify any foggy points for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beast Boy watched Raven collapse in slow motion. He lunged out to grab her hand but her fingers went within inches of his as she dropped to the floor. He threw himself down next to her and slid his arm around her shoulders. He lifted her up and put his face against her cheek and almost screamed when he felt how cold she was. He lifted her up and ran with her out into the hall. He pushed the panic button and waited until the others came running.

Robin followed Cyborg and Starfire came as fast as they could. They looked horrified when they saw Raven limp in Beast Boy's arms.

"Dudes! She was screaming at me one minute the next thing I know she's out cold on the floor. I don't know what happened." Beast Boy yelled in a full panic and was almost in tears when he handed Raven off to Cyborg and watched him and Starfire head off to the med-lab as fast as possible.

Beast Boy sunk to the floor and began to cry. It was the second time today that he had caused Raven to get hurt or sick. He was pulled off the floor by Robin and then allowed himself to be steered to the Med-lab. When he and Robin entered the med-lab Robin stopped him and asked him what happened.

"Honestly I don't know. She was screaming at me for kissing Bumble Bee and I mean she completely lost it. I tried to reason with her but for some reason that seemed to set her off even more. For some reason she seemed to think that Bee and I were having an affair behind her back. So she kept on going and going until I couldn't take it any more so I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her and told her that I loved her and that she should stop being stupid and then she collapsed." Beast Boy had his arms wrapped himself as if trying to keep out the reality of the situation. He looked at the still closed doors and shuddered. Robin ushered him to a chair just inside the doors. All they could do was wait.

Starfire came out a little while later and went straight to Robin and whispered something in his ear. With a nod he got up out of his chair and left the room. Starfire smiled briefly at his retreating back and then turned to Beast boy.

"Friend Beast Boy, it appears that Friend Raven is going to be alright. But Cyborg can not seem to find the cause of the passing out. Her vitals are all normal except something to do with her heart beat. It would appear at times that she has two or that her hear speeds up considerably for a few moments then slows back down again. Cyborg believes that once he finds the source of the problem, we will know why Friend Raven did the passing out. Don't worry she will be alright." She had briefly and gently squeezed his shoulder. With that said Starfire gently floated back to her room. Beast Boy watched her retreating back until it disappeared from view.

He let his head hang down on his chest and pressed his heels of his hands into his eyes. He rubbed them until he saw spots. He turned around and punched a whole in the wall.

"Great, now we have two injured Titans." Robin said sarcastically with a wry smile. Beast Boy looked up at him hopefully. And Robin couldn't help but think of how much Beast boy had changed over the past few months. He was calmer and more reserved; he was the same crazy Beast Boy. But to put it simply, Beast Boy had grown up a lot over the past months. He shook his head and knew it was all due to his relationship with Raven. The same thing had happened to him because of Starfire. According to Cyborg he was less intense, less scary. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he regarded Beast Boy once more. He was leaning against the wall with his left hand bleeding freely. He looked like he was ready to die.

"Beast Boy, go get some sleep. Cyborg is still running tests and he probably won't be done until much later. So go bandage your hand and get some sleep." With that said Robin went back to his room to sleep in the arms of the woman he loved.

Cyborg kept running and running tests over and over again, there was no apparent reason for her to pass out the way she did. Finally Cyborg did the thing he had been dreading. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a syringe. He went over to Raven and gently drew more blood. He put the blood in the machine and watched as it charted all of her proteins and hormones. When it was finally done he noticed that one of her proteins was through the roof. He ran it through the database and was shocked when he found out what it was.

"No! It can't be….Raven pregnant. Its just not possible." He said as he rubbed a metal hand over the skin part of his head. Looking at Raven he couldn't believe that she was pregnant. He was going to kill Beast Boy. With that thought he got up and left the room with a last glance in Raven's bed before he shut the door.

Beast Boy sat in his room wrapping gauze around of his hand. It was the first time he had been in his room in over three months. Everything was up off the floor and put away. When they had cleaned it Raven had found a hamper underneath the mess. He smiled and looked around the room. They had spent an entire Saturday cleaning this room together and it had honestly been fun. Beast Boy lay down on the bottom bunk and let himself remember. He thought about their first date and how he had surprised her. It has been amazing. But he wouldn't have had been able to do it without the other titans. He was just about to drift off into sleep when Cyborg kicked the door open and stormed in. Beast Boy jumped up and was immediately startled by the look on Cyborg's face. He had never seen Cyborg so mad in all of his time they had friends.

"Dude is everything alright?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"How could you be so stupid and irresponsible?" Cyborg screamed as he turned towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy just stood there having no clue whatsoever as to what Cyborg was screaming about.

"Cyborg, what's wrong did you find out what's wrong with Raven? Did I poison her with my soy milk?" Beast Boy asked lamely as he watched Cyborg start pacing the floor and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Man, don't play stupid with me Beast Boy! I know you know exactly what I'm talking about. What I don't get is how you could be so stupid. I mean of all the stupid things you've ever done this has got to be top of the list………." Cyborg kept going to but Beast Boy couldn't hear him he was trying to figure out why Cyborg was flipping out so badly over so spoiled soy milk. He sat down on the edge of his bunk and waited for Cyborg to finish. That was the one thing he had learned last night. You never interrupt someone on a raging, ranting, tirade. Otherwise they would just get started on an even worse one. He waited it out and eventually Cyborg just stopped in front of him with his head hanging and his mechanical arm rubbing the still flesh part of his neck.

"Man just tell me one thing." Cyborg asked in a tired voice.

"What? I'll tell you anything, just please for the of tofu stop screaming and breaking my stuff."

"Why didn't you use protection?" Cyborg asked as he rubbed both of his eyes.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about? Because I sure as hell have no idea what as to what you're trying to get at." But this seemed to send Cyborg over the edge. He ran over to where Beast Boy pulled him off the bunk and held him by the front of the uniform, and then lifted him about a foot off the ground floor.

"I know Raven's pregnant. That's why she passed out, due to an imbalance of hormones. Her body isn't handling the pregnancy well. It could be dangerous for her. Why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out?" Cyborg gently let the front of Beast Boy's uniform go and he fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg all the blood drained out of his face and stared at Cyborg as if trying to see if he was telling the truth. Finally Beast Boy managed to croak.

"What do you mean pregnant?"

A/N: I know I'm a complete bum for not updating in so long but what can you do? Especially as a first semester college freshman? Update more often I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, but here's a quickie until I can get the next chapter up. To all of my faith reviewers thank you for waiting patiently!!!!!

"_What do you mean pregnant" _

"I mean pregnant….as in going to have a baby. You idiot! Man I can't believe you would ever be so stupid. Why didn't at least tell me?"

Beast Boy watched as the world began to spin in front of his eyes. He put a hand out to steady himself and accidentally grabbed onto Cyborg's metal plated chest. Cyborg guided him back to the bed and helped him sit down.

"You really had no idea did you?" He asked gently as he sat down beside Beast Boy. Beast Boy just shook his head and slid down off the bed to sit on the floor hugging his knees and hid his face in his knees. Not knowing what else to so or say Cyborg just put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and squeezed.

"Why didn't she tell me as soon as she knew?" Beast Boy asked with his face still hidden in his knees. He shook his head and looked at Cyborg.

"Maybe, she didn't know herself man. I mean it's entirely possible. She hasn't even begun to show yet so maybe it's still early. And if it's still early then that means that's there's still time to plan…….."

Raven listened to Cyborg try and reassure Beast Boy. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She gently slid a hand down her front and let it come to rest on her stomach. She concentrated and let her senses flow, and found within her the heart beat of the being that was growing inside of her. Raven had never felt so complete and beautiful in all of her life. She knew that this had to be kept secret even though Cyborg and Beast Boy now knew.

Raven quickly decided on a course of action and whispered a spell. The spell crept into the room and caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to pass out. Once they were both out cold, she crept gently into the room and put her hand on each of their foreheads and wiped the memory of the conversation out of their minds for good. With that she used her powers to levitate Beast Boy onto his bed and gently tucked him in and levitated Cyborg back to the med-lab.

Once back in med-lab Raven put Cyborg in a chair beside the bed she had been using. She then went over to computer and erased the tests and the results. She then went over and read Cyborg's note before she shredded them. It just listed the various tests he had performed and their results. Then just as she was about to shred them she noticed something in red and underlined at the very bottom of the page.

"Raven is pregnant!!!!!!! Her body is not handling the pregnancy well. Is she decides to carry the baby to term it could be extremely dangerous. Possibly even fatal. Must get her to a real doctor as soon as she wakes up…………….."

Raven was suddenly feeling dizzy again. But she had a job to do and wasn't going to allow herself to succumb to weakness before she finished it. She shredded the notes and created a new set of ones that concluded that she had food poisoning and falsified the test results to go along with it. With that done she climbed back into bed and put her delicate hand in Cyborg's big metal one. And just before she let her fall asleep she created a new memory for Cyborg about discovering that she had food poisoning and how had been utterly exhausted and had sat down to hold her hand and drifted off to sleep in the process. With all of her handy work done Raven released Cyborg from the spell and allowed herself to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Cyborg woke up early the next morning sitting in a chair next to Raven's bed and holding her hand. He smiled down at her as was sleeping peacefully. She was clearly sleeping and no longer passed out. She was even looking a little rosier than usual. Stretching his prosthetic muscles he sauntered over to the computer and quickly went over the test results from last night. When satisfied that every matched up with his notes he left the med-lab to go and wake up Beast Boy and reassure him that everything was alright and it was only the stomach flu. With one last smile towards Raven's bed he left the med-lab and went to tell the rest of the Titans that Raven was alright.

**A/N: I know its been a really long time since I've updated but I'm sorry and I hope that this quickie tides you all over until I can get the next chapter up. And I promise that one will be a nice long juicy one!!!!! I love you all and am truly sorry about the long wait. As always Read, Review and Enjoy!!!!! Love, Saylin**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Beast Boy woke feeling strangely comforted as if Raven had tucked him in, but she hadn't because she was still in the med lab. Stretching he went to push himself out if bed and winced when he saw the blood soaked bandage on his hand. He had punched a hole through the wall. "_Wow, that was stupid……" _Beast boy thought to himself. He gingerly got out of bed and changed his uniform. Just as he was about to leave the room Cyborg appeared in the open doorway smiling.

"She's just fine man, she's got some food poisoning but that should clear up within 48 hours. Other than that she is completely fine." Beast Boy attacked Cyborg with a huge hug and ran off to the med lab. Beast Boy almost steamrolled over Starfire in his rush to get to the med lab, he helped her up and continued running.

* * *

Raven woke up feeling complete and beautiful. She was pregnant and going to have a baby. She wanted to keep this to herself as long as possible, because the others wouldn't understand. They would try and talk her into giving it up for adoption or to get rid of it before it could even have a chance to live. She could just hear Robin now _"…Raven having this baby could ruin your life. It gives any villain or madman something to use against you or us. You have to make the right choice and get an abortion." _She was going to have this baby and raise and love it with everything she had. Everything that she had never had when she was little, simply because it would have killed her mother to hug her. Raven gently placed a hand on her stomach and felt the slight swell to it and smiled. There was life growing inside of her and it wasn't evil. She rolled over and snuggled deeper into the cover and let herself drift back off into sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy almost slammed into the med-lab door, bending over with his hands on his knees, he caught his breath before going in. The doors slid open with a soft swoosh and he stepped in. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Raven. She was sleeping curled up facing away from the window with the light streaming in all around her. Her cheeks were rosy and she was smiling in her sleep. He walked over and pulled a chair up to her bed, smiling he tucked a wayward strand hair behind her ear and took her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Rae. I didn't mean to put you through this. I hope you feel better soon." With that said Beast Boy gently kissed her forehead and decided to go and buy her some flowers. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew out of the window and into the city. He stopped at the first flower he passed and browsed the flowers until he found the perfect ones. There were only about a dozen of the violet colored roses. Smiling he picked them up and went to ask the vendor how much.

"Excuse me sir, but how much are these?"

Without even looking up the vendor replied in a dead pan voice "Six dollars."

"_Sweet I can't believe how cheap these are." _Beast Boy thought to himself. He handed the vendor the vendor the six dollars and became extremely confused when the vendor laughed in his face.

"Boy, you do realize that when I said six dollars I meant six dollars each."

"What!! Dude, that's high way robbery I mean c'mon there nice and all but they're just flowers. And seventy-two dollars just for flowers is a bit extreme don't you think??"

"Well if you don't like my prices then go and find another stand. But I guarantee that you're not going to find those flowers anywhere else. Those there are a special breed of rose that only I am able to get. And I only get them once a month, so you can take them or leave them. Either way I don't care." Beast Boy stared at the guy for a moment with the glare of a lifetime then handed over the seventy-two dollars. The vendor tied them up black silk ribbon after trimming the stems. Beast Boy took the flowers put them in his mouth and morphed into a bird. For a brief moment he enjoyed the looked of shock on the man's face before taking off.

* * *

Raven felt Beast come in sit down and tuck her hair behind her ear. She should have woken up a bit more and talked to him. But she had been so comfortable and content that she had just held his hand and went back to sleep.

When she had woken up for real she was disappointed to find out that he had gone. She decided to go down to breakfast with everyone else. But as soon as she stood up she was hit with a massive wave of nausea. She immediately ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up everything that she had eaten the previous day. When she thought she was done she turned on the tap and poured herself a glass of water and chugged it down. Weakly she staggered back to her bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy gently landed just outside the med-lab window and took a minute simply just to be amazed. Amazed at how amazingly beautiful Raven was. She looked a little paler but still rosy cheeked and contently sleeping. He morphed back into elf form and put the flowers in a strangely convenient vase. He decided that he didn't like to sleep alone and crept into bed beside Raven and fell asleep. When he woke up it was to Raven gently toying with his hair and smiling down at him.

"Rae, how long have you been up?" He asked sitting up and taking her hand in his.

"A little while. Beast Boy you have to know how sorry I am for the way I behaved last night. I overreacted and was way out of line and I'm sorry. But what happened here?" She asked as she gingerly took his injured hand looked at it questioningly.

Beast Boy sheepishly pulled her hand out of Raven's and looked down at the bandage that was now brown with dried blood. Finally he said "Rae, last night after you passed out everybody was freaking out and running around. They were trying to figure out why you just dropped the way you had. But no one would tell me anything. But I knew it was my fault. So I just got frustrated and tried to put my hand through a wall. Because I…..well I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He had been talking to the mattress the whole time and when he looked up at her she had nothing but understanding in her eyes. Beast Boy smiled and reached out to straighten the little silver chain around her neck. She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment before bringing it up to her lips so she could kiss his palm.

"Beast Boy, you still have no idea about how bad I feel about the whole Bumble Bee thing. I made a complete and utter fool out of myself and I'm so, so, so very sorry." She had said this all very, very fast and she was the one who was now talking to the mattress.

"Rae, don't even worry about it. You were sick and not feeling well. There's no reason to be sorry. And even if there was I'd forgive you without a second thought. Because I love and I honestly don't tell you half as much as I should. I love you Rae." And after saying that Beast Boy gently kissed her on the forehead and gathered her back into his arms.

"Beast Boy….?."

"Yea Rae?"

"Thank you for the flowers they're beautiful." Raven fell asleep in her lover's arms and though she appeared to be sleeping peacefully her dreams were clouded because of the secret that was growing inside of her.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been forever since I've updated but thats life. I've already started on the next chapter. So it should be up soon. I really am truly sorry that its taken me this long. I'll try really hard no to go that long without updating again Thank you sooooooooo much to all of my faithful reviewers who urged me to keep up with this story. As always Read, Review and Enjoy. Love, Saylin 3 3 3 3 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beast Boy woke up long after his and Raven's mutual apologies. He looked out the window and was shocked to see that dark out; he was also shocked to see that he was alone. He stretched and got out of the bed wondering where Raven had gotten to. He exited the med-bay and headed up to the common room.

When he got there Cyborg and Robin were playing video games with Starfire cheering them on and Raven was in the kitchen quietly making herself a cup of tea. Beast Boy snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He realized that he snuck up to quietly when Raven gave a shriek of surprise and threw her tea in the air, dousing everyone in the room with lukewarm lavender tea. All of the sudden all eyes were on Beast Boy and nobody looked happy especially Raven.

"Beast Boy that was the packet of lavender tea and the tea shop doesn't sell that brand anymore. Thanks a lot….."Raven walked away dejectedly. Next was Cyborg's turn to yell at Beastboy but he had to get his words out between his spasming left arm "Beast Boy I smell like a dandy and you managed to short out my left arm…" Cyborg smacked Starfire on the butt. "Sorry Star I didn't do it on purpose I can't control this thing."

Beast Boy walked out of the chaos and back into the silence of the hall where he met Raven. She smiled and offered her hand. He took it and wordlessly they headed to Raven's room.

"BB, you ok? It was just an accident and not at your fault I'm not even mad. And look at this way Cyborg no longer smells like a sweat sock and motor oil." Beast Boy couldn't help but crack a smile and begin to laugh at Raven's statement. "Plus I bet Cyborg's arm is giving Robin and Starfire merry hell since it keeps grabbing butts."

"This is why I love you Rae." She smiled and suggested that they go out for pizza and he decided on bagels at Raven favorite hole on the wall coffee place. Beast Boy and Raven changed into civilian clothes to go out. Beast Boy ran to his room to get some clothes and when he got back to her room raven had changed into knee-high black Dock Martens, a plain black skirt covered in d-rings and zippers and chains with a red t-shirt that had fishnets for sleeves.

She looked amazing but for life of him he couldn't stop himself from uttering "Boohoo Shiny!!" But she just smiled and led the way out of her room and down into the garage. They jumped on BB's moped and were off.

When they got to the coffee place Beast Boy ordered a hot chocolate with a triple chocolate chip muffin and raven got her customary tea and bagel. When Raven got up to look at selection of handmade jewelry that was being offered he realized how odd they must look together. Raven in her leather boots, fishnets and chains fit in perfectly in the coffee house while he in his white "tofu" shirt and fashionable faded and ripped jeans didn't. He looked back over to see raven being cornered by some little wanna-be emo kid with a lip ring. He went over and put his arm possessively around her shoulder and guided her back to the table where the food had arrived. They listened to an emo band cry over the sound system why eating. He didn't notice Raven staring at his muffin like she hadn't eaten in three years.

"Hey can I try your muffin?"

"Sure Rae." Said Beast Boy trying to figure out how the lead singer had ever gotten into the pants he was wearing. Absentmindedly he reached back to grab his muffin to find only the wrapper and a few crumbs, he looked at raven and saw her face smeared with chocolate and cheeks full still chewing. She just smiled and pushed her untouched bagel across to him.

They left the coffee shop a short time later and were joking about the lead's singer inability to have children due to his pants when they were grabbed into an alley. Beast Boy didn't know what was happening because it was pitch black in the alley but the second his hand disconnected from raven's he got worried. Beast Boy was shoved against a wall and flashlight shined in his eyes.

"All right easy there buddy. Just cooperate and you and your little lady can go home Scott free and unhurt." A second voice joined the first out of the darkness. "This sure is a pretty little filly we got here; maybe we should consider taking her for a little joy ride….. (There a was a scuffle and muffled thud and curse) Ouch the little bitch slammed her head back and broke my nose." Beast boy took the opportunity to change into a gorilla and slam two of the robbers into each other and punch the guy holding Raven in the face. Beast Boy picked up the discarded flashlight and shined over the alley. He grabbed Raven by the hand and ran out of the alley. They called the police made sure the bad guys got collected and hauled off to jail.

By the time they got back everyone else was asleep.

"Rae, are you ok? I'm sorry I panicked back there. We're Titans that should have been over before it began. I'm sorry.

"Beast Boy why are you sorry it could have happened to anyone and I think that you handled yourself very well. In fact I think that you make a very sexy gorilla. Now c'mon lets go to bed where you can put that mouth to better use!" And with a saucy wink she dragged him to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beast Boy looked over at Raven's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping there were lines of concentration or veiled emotions hiding. Just her beautiful sexy curvy form presses against him in the best possible way.

Speaking of sexy curves, Beast Boy ran his hand over Ravens side and settled on her hip. She had put on some weight lately and he thought that she had never looked better. But he was smart enough to know not to say something. Because she could oh so easily turn it into her being fat. He gathered her closer and drifted back to sleep. Unbeknownst to him his hand drifted over her stomach as if to protect the life he had no idea that grew there.

* * *

Raven woke up cuddled against Beast Boy was content for a moment before she realized that his hand rested in her stomach. _'Could he sense the second heart beat that grew inside her?' 'Could he sense the pheromones that she a pregnant female was giving off, and responding to unknown urge to protect it.' Did he just feel the oh-so gentle curve that her stomach had developed over the past month?' _

Raven's mind began to race as she gently fazed herself out of the bed. They were in Beast Boy's room and she stole a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to cover her nakedness. She padded down the hall to bathroom and smiled as she remembered that fateful night that had brought them both together.

She smiled and went to the bathroom. Just as she was about to leave she caught her own eye in the mirror. She smiled a half smile at the secret she carried and knew sooner or later they would come to light. She was just about to leave the bathroom when an immense wave of nausea hit her and she almost doubled over and puked right there in the doorway. She made it to the toilet and stayed there for several minutes before she could breathe evenly again. She crawled to the sink and pulled herself up and drank several handfuls of water before she could shakily brush her teeth and walk back.

Once she was outside Beast Boy's door she hesitated before going in for fear of waking him. She decided to head back to her own room and try and sleep till morning. When sleep wouldn't come she decided to meditate for a while. And when that didn't take she grabbed her mirror and entered her mind.

_It was the same barren space landscape as usual but for some reason it felt different. She walked along until she met up with all the facets of herself. Anger bound in chains, competition, knowledge, and her "lighter side, fear, and the newest addition love. They all sat down in a circle and looked toward her for the reason they had been called here. _

"_I've called you all here to try and figure out the best course of action, as we all know we're pregnant. Now we're only about three months along but in the next few weeks we're going to begin to show. So I need any and all ideas on what to do, because I have absolutely no idea." _

_Knowledge__: "The best course of action would seem to be to tell the other titans as soon as possible. Before a villain finds out and uses it against you. So that precautions can be taken to protect you and the life you carry._

_Lighter Side__: "Oh my god!! We're going to get to be a mom and we'll be able to hold it and love and never let it go. I wonder if it's a boy or girl. Oh wait I don't want to know until its time for it to come."(At this point knowledge cut across Lighter side to make another important point.)_

_Knowledge:__ "We should also get to a doctor as soon as possible to make sure the baby is healthy even if you don't want to know the sex. You should at least make sure that everything is well and that'll the delivery won't cause us any problems, like oh say death or the inability to have children in the future."_

_Competition:__ "I bet our kid will be the cutest kid in the nursery when it's born. I bet it'll be the smartest and fastest and the most powerful little sucker to ever grace this dimension." _

"_Right thanks for that. I've thought about telling the Ttitans but truth is I don't think it's possible for the time being. It seems that we have our hearts set on keeping this baby, and I know for a fact that most of the Titans would try to dissuade us from keeping it. Even try to convince us not to have it at all. Meaning killing the life that we carry. So for the time being I don't think we should tell the other titans. _

_Love: "Does that include Beast Boy? I mean this creation is half his. He has the right to know what happened when the two of you consummated your love in the physical sense. Doesn't he?_

"_That seems to be what's bothering me most. I don't think I'll tell him for now. I'll think I'll the right time to tell him…_

_Anger:__ "What when your water breaks all over his shoes? We all know why you haven't told him. You're afraid. You're afraid that he'll be so sickened by the thought of creating a child with you, a half demon, that he'll reject you and leave you all alone with your abomination. Deep down inside you know that though he tells you he loves you, you know he's always wary, always on guard. Just in case I decide to come out and play. I mean come on lets face it, you'll always be daddy's little girl."_

Raven came out of her mind by slamming on the floor in a breathless sweaty heap. She pulled herself to her feet and weakly walked over to her trash can and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. There wasn't all that much, seeing as this was the second time this morning that she had become sick. She looked out the window and saw the sun had begun to rise. She went to her closet changed out of Beast Boy's clothes and into her robe and headed off to a shower to begin the day and maybe wash the doubts from her mind.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to cold sheets and no Raven. He got out of bed and morphed into a cat so that he could stretch. He looked around the room and noticed that Raven's leotard and cape from the previous day still lay crumpled near the foot of his bed, frowning he pulled on a pair of shorts and padded down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

Cyborg was in sleep mode and having a strange dream. It was like he was watching a scene unfold through a thick purple fog. It was him in the med lab running tests on someone, though he couldn't see who. In the fog he couldn't seem to find what was wrong with the person on a bed, so he reluctantly drew more blood and ran a test that seemed to hold the answer. An answer that he seemed not to want to know. The blood test took a minute to run through the system. The answer flashed on the screen and he watched himself gasp in shock and start furiously taking notes on a pad of paper before rushing out of the med lab. He could feel himself starting to be pulled backward and as he did he strained to see what was on the screen. He started to fall through the fog and into blackness. Cyborg woke up with start shook his head about the weird dream and forgot all about it as he unplugged himself to go and went to go make himself some waffles.

* * *

Raven had just gotten out of the shower when she saw her naked reflection in the steam fogged mirror that hung on the back of the door. From the front she looked completely normal, but when she turned to the side she noticed a subtle curve to her stomach that had never been there before. She smiled as she brought her hands down to cradle her child. She also smiled because she new that for the moment she could pass off her bump as weight gain, especially with her eating habits of late. Raven grabbed her towel and robe and walked out of the bathroom a new spring in her step and secret smile gracing her lips.

As she was walking down the hall she saw Beast Boy coming towards the bathroom. She gave him a saucy wink and an affectionate pat on the rump before continuing on her way.

* * *

Beast Boy saw Raven come out of the bathroom, and she looked amazing, for lack of a better word she was glowing. She was all dewy and rosy and it took all of his will power not to drag her to the nearest closet and kiss her silly. His reserve was sorely tested as she walked past him and gave him a saucy wink and slap on the butt. But she kept on walking so he continued on to the bathroom for a very cold shower.

After a very LONG and very COLD shower that had consisted of several visions of robin and Cyborg in various bathing suits and genie that always seemed to mutate into Raven one way or another, Beast Boy got out of the shower. He made his way to the common room for some breakfast. He got there and found Robin and Starfire canoodling over stack of pancakes and whipped cream. Seeing the can of whipped cream immediately got his mind going in all the wrong directions. Snagging the can with out any one noticing he all but broke the land speed record to Raven's room. He opened to door to find and empty room and an open window.

Walking to open window he looked and could find no sight of Raven. Sighing with regret he put the can of whipped cream on her bed side table he shut the window left the room. He dejectedly made his way back to the common room he made himself some breakfast and sat down to play video games with Cyborg. All the while wondering where Raven had gone in the back of his mind.

* * *

Raven got dressed after her shower and blew dried her hair and got dressed in "normal" clothes. She opened her window and thought about leaving a note before she left but decided that she wouldn't be gone more than a couple hours she set off. Raven flew for about an hour and a half before she got to her destination.

It was a nondescript two story brick building that looked like all of the other buildings on the block. Landing in the parking lot raven headed for the front door and made her way to the second floor. She opened the door to pink walls and an overly fluffy cream carpet. Raven signed in and sat down on one of the over stuffed white leather sofas. Feeling distinctly out of place looked around and noticed that the secretary was staring at her; she glared back until the woman looked away and looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the couch. She had tried to dress as normally as possible in a pair of jeans and plain black sneakers and t-shirt. She had even pulled her hair away from her face and into a ponytail and with a minor glamour spell turned it black. She looked a little pail but human, then again her eyes did still set her apart from the rest. The were purple, while caught in her musings a woman in baby blue scrubs and a lab coat came out a room beyond the waiting area.

"Rachel Roth? Is that you sweetie? Follow me please." The middle aged woman asked kindly. Raven smiled fakely and got up to follow her with out a word. About twenty minutes later Raven was sitting in a room by herself devoid of all clothing except her bra and a flimsy paper gown she was walking the floor when the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr.Madison, is this your first time to a gynecologist?" When raven nodded mutely she continued on. "Well if you mind, why don't you jump into the stirrups and we'll see what's going on in there." Raven climbed on to the weird padded table and put her foot on the stirrups. The doctor spread her legs and told her there might be some discomfort, after an initial pelvic exam, she took out a long white rod and explained its use. It was basically a camera and would help them see the inside of Raven's uterus. Raven was distinctly uncomfortable she and the doctor watched the monitor. She watched the doctor's expression change from one of calm to shock as she saw the fetus.

"You're pregnant! About three months along I'd say from the looks of things, did you know?" Raven stared in awe at the little being that was growing inside of her. "Honey, did you know you were pregnant?"

"Raven shook herself before answering, "Yes I knew, I just wanted to make sure. Is it healthy?" The doctor put a bunch of goo on raven's stomach and switched to a sonogram machine to get a better look. As she swiped the little hand held device back and forth over her stomach Dr.Madison counted fingers and toes with Raven and let her listen to the strong little heart beat. "It looks like a chicken/Alien."

Dr.Madison just laughed and handed her a picture. "Yea we get that a lot during this stage of pregnancy. Now I have series of question to ask you before you can leave but you can get dressed first if you like. But before you go would you like to know the sex?" Without a word Raven shook her head and went off to go and get dressed. As she was getting dressed she noticed that her communicator was blinking. She listened to the messages from beast boy and called him back and left him a message saying that she was taking care of some personal business and would be back soon.

Raven walked back into the room and sat down and answered the doctor's question.

"Now Ms. Roth, How old are you?

"I'm 18."

"And when the conception took place did you use a condom?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You think so?"

"We bought a box of condoms and in the morning there were wrappers on the floor."

"Alright does the father know?"

"No, and for the time being I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright, have you told your mother or father yet?"

"I never knew my father and my mother lives very far away so not yet. But I'm 18 and you can't legally tell my mother or my roommates right?"

"That is true, but I highly recommend that you tell either your boyfriend or at least a friend."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, but I would like to have you back here in the next three to four weeks. Make an appointment with Shirley on your way out." Raven walked out made a follow up appointment and ran the rest of the way to the parking lot. Once there she took flight and flew back to titan tower. With her mind racing all the way back.

By the time raven landed on the roof it was well past noon and the tower was quiet as she made her way down to her room. She got to her room was shutting the door when she noticed a can of whipped cream she smiled as she changed into her uniform and made her way to the training room and spent the day with the rest of the team as though nothing had happened.


End file.
